1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample observing device and a sample observing method which observe a sample by irradiating the sample with electron beams and detecting the electron beams from the sample.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in, for example, a field of semiconductor manufacturing, sample observing devices are used to, for example, inspect defects of sample substrates such as wafers and masks. In recent years, accompanying improvement in the degree of integration of semiconductor large-scale integrated circuits (LSI), patterns formed on wafers and masks are increasingly miniaturized, and, accompanying this miniaturization, sizes of defect detection targets are also becoming smaller. Hence, when a sample substrate is observed to, for example, inspect a defect, a sample observing device of high resolution is required.
For a sample observing device of high resolution, a scanning electron microscope (SEM) can be used. The scanning electron microscope scans a sample surface by irradiating the sample surface with narrowed electron beams, detects the intensity of secondary electrons or reflected electrons (simply “secondary electrons and the like” below) produced from the sample upon irradiation of the electron beam, and maps the intensity at a position matching a scanning position to generate an observation image.